


thunderous approach

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dick and Dami Week 2019, Dragons, Gen, day 4 - music, everybody gets a dragon!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: for day 4 of dick and dami week - music!Damian wants to meet his dragon. He know's its out there. Dick helps.





	thunderous approach

Damian loved flying with Dick and Nita. He’d been waiting for years to hear his dragon’s song, which had resulted in night’s like these; sitting behind his older brother, his arms wrapped around him for safety, while Nita and Dick communicated silently to each other as they glided to where many dragons lazed about as they waited for their humans. Damian’s fingers tapped a quiet rhythmic beat into her black and blue scales as she settled near the narrows.

“Whatcha doing back there, buddy?” Dick asked as Nita tilted her wing to allow her riders off.

“Thinking, Grayson.”

Dick offered his hand to help Damian down, knowing that he would be ignored. He smiled as Damian flipped onto the ground. “Do I get to know what’s on your mind?” he asked as the youngest Robin walked towards the edge of the roof.

“What did Nita’s song sound like?” He asked after a beat.

He joined his little brother on the edge, patting Nita’s tail as she wound it around the boys for safe-keeping. Damian’s fingers returned to drumming the beat on her iridescent scales as he waited for Dick to start. Asking someone to describe their dragon song was like asking someone who’d just recently gotten glasses to describe the new world they were seeing. Overwhelming. Beautiful. Stark. It was personal. You didn’t ask someone what their song sounded like unless you knew they’d trust you with their life.

“Circus music,” Dick blurted. “Like, not the creepy stuff the Joker plays. But Haly’s Circus. She knew all the words to our trapeze song; I’d forgotten them. It was beautiful, Dami. Since then, someone’s been rather taken with Britney Spears,” he teased, poking her tail. 

Nita growled from behind them.

“I’m just saying! There’s other pop artists out there, Nita.”

Damian kept up the beat on her tail, barely listening to the one-sided conversation. He’d been so focused on watching the dragon’s fighting and flying beneath their feet that he didn’t noticed how loud the beat had become. He stood and unfurled Nita’s tail from his body. There had been times when he first took in Goliath, when he thought the lazy bat was his dragon. But there’d been no song. Goliath also kind of sucked at flying sometimes.

The drums beat loud. His heart was beating louder. Blood thundered through his veins; as if heralding some great ruler’s approach on the battlefield. The dragons beneath went still. Not even a wing was beating. He turned. The building was large, roughly the size of two city blocks. He wanted to see if something was happening on the other side. It was odd when dragons stopped moving. Depending on the size and the type of the dragon they were, constantly moving was a must. He crossed the grey roof, the thunder of bass drums shaking his skull.

Damian placed a hand down to peer over.

The dragons were still on this side, too.

“Grayson,” he asked. “Aren’t there only two types of dragons that can control others?”

“Uh. Dami?”

“There are. Old ones for the most part. But even Drake’s dragonlet has the ability of persuasion. I don’t think she’s strong enough to control this number of dragons yet. She’s still a young one.”

“Dami, I think you should really turn around.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!” Dick nearly shouted.

There were a lot of things Damian Wayne had seen in his 16 years. The downfall of his demonic grandfather, his father being a vigilante, Jason’s dragon being bones held together by dragonfire and not killing Todd, it was a lot. He’d seen a lot of massive dragons, Alfred’s being one of the grandest dragon’s he’d ever laid eyes on; and he had been raised under the merciless eyes of Ra’s Quelf.

He was not prepared for this dragon.

Her legs were the width of the statue of liberty. Her wings spanned so wide and tall that they disappeared into the permanent smog cover Gotham was famed for. Damian’s emerald eyes watched the massive talons that shifted on the roof. How she didn’t shatter the roof under her sheer size alone was baffling both the boys and Nita.

The talon tapped.

Damian stomped his foot.

The dragon’s iridescent scales flickered from forest green to the same blinding emerald of Damian’s eyes. The war horns started, the drums began their crescendo, the staccato beat rising to a thunderclap. Heaven and Earth shuddered. Colors Damian had seen before had names. Smells that he’d picked up on his global travels wrapped around him, cocooning him familiarity. He reached a hand out and placed it on the leg, the scale nearly three times the size of his hand.

“It’s you,” Dami whispered.

Dick and Nita relaxed, slumping into each other.

“Finally,” Dick whispered to her.

She nudged him back.

The dragon lowered itself, allowing Damian to begin what was no doubt going to be a long climb. But the former assassin scaled her quickly, hands and feet knowing which scale the strongest, which route would be would lead him to safety. Dick watched his younger brother disappear into the clouds, his grunts of effort the only sign of his climb.

“We should probably go up there and make sure he’s okay,” Dick spoke once he could no longer hear Damian. “It’s a long fall and they’ve only just—What! I know it’s a special moment, but I’m worried about him, Nita.”

Nita pushed him to the ground, trapping him beneath her claws. He struggled, trying to wiggle out through the spaces. But Nita knew Dick, and they were quickly playing a game of “Trap-the-contortionist.”

Then the green dragon took off.

Nita released Dick and quickly deposited her back. They gave chase. She was quick for being so old, and nearly lost them a few times. But as Nita finally reached her back, they realized that Damian was fine.

He was more than fine, if his laughter was anything to go by. The boy was running up and down her back, shouting excitedly in Farsi. When he caught sight of Dick and Nita, Damian gave them a big wave.

“Grayson! Nita!” He shouted over the roar of the wind. He sprinted up her back, his hands using her spines to guide his climb to her head. “Meet Helen!”

Nita flew near Helen’s eye. Helen blinked slowly, and next thing Dick was aware of, Nita had bucked him onto Helen. He quickly grabbed the boy. But Damian was safe. He turned back to his older brother, a massive smile on his face.

“Her song, Grayson. It’s _beautiful_.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i might continue this au bc im feeling it


End file.
